


Harry Potter & the Surprise Vampire Character

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts
Summary: This story takes place during the sixth Harry Potter movie. It begins during the scene before Harry and Draco fight. Katie has just entered the Great Hall and spoken to Harry about the necklace and her “curser”. Harry returns to Hermione and Ron. Draco has yet to enter the hall. In the movie he is wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and a gray vest for those of you who can’t remember the scene. Before he enters the following events occur.No idea what this is anymore. Found it in the misc files.
Kudos: 1





	Harry Potter & the Surprise Vampire Character

  
_Blasted old coot, he always has to get his way!_

A young, red-haired woman, not much older than the students eating lunch around her, pushed her way through the doors of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Her stride was purposeful. Her clothes were decidedly adolescent though no one could truly mistake her for a child. Her manner was too adult. There was a hint of danger and power that one could see from the corner of their eye. Her dark eyes flashed with frustration as she gazed unwaveringly at the middle of the staff table.

Students hesitated in their eating and conversation in curiosity and not a little confusion when the woman passed them. Hushed questions and quick looks were shared when the woman stopped in front of the grand figure of the Headmaster. She said clearly, "Are you sure about this?"

The Golden Trio were the first to shake off the shock, but many were struck dumb in fascination that the woman dared to think herself equal to the Headmaster. Snape, the motions master, stood up sharply and opened his mouth to reprimand the impudent creature when the little more than a child at him and his chair and said, "Sit" before tuning back to Dumbledore. His eyes widened, and bugged out when the Headmaster said calmly, "It's quite alright, Severus." A occurred that has never happened before nor since: Severus Snape was stunned into silence and left gaping like a fish. With a sad, little shake of his head, Severus sat, looking quite lost.

"Surely, you can find some other way to solve your problems without doing this," the girl continued forcefully.

"I'm sorry, Jessica, for imposing on you, but the way the facts stand, I have little other choice."

"Why must you always make everything so difficult? Does everything always have to happen the hard way? We don't even know if this will work. You'll probably end up worse off than before."

"I trust you."

"You trust everyone, Albus. You even trust the Dark Lord because of his predictability." Gasps were the only thing heard after her last statement. Harry and his friends looked nervously at each other. They knew that typically only Death Eaters referred to Voldemort as the Dark Lord. Harry also had something else on his mind. _She must be a Death Eater to know about Voldemort's habits._

"I would not trust Tom with my life in a thousand years, but I will trust you," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. Jessica harrumped at that and frowned at the old man. She stared for a long time at her friend. Many students felt the tension of what her response would be. Finally she gave in. With a tilt to her head and a roll of her eyes, she sighed,"Fine. Have it your way. But there will be no blood on my hands. You wanted this and it's your fault if anything goes wrong."Albus nodded gravely at her pointed finger.

"Okay, then. I'll be around." Jessica nodded, turned, and began back the way she came. Before she stepped off the raised platform, Albus stopped her.

"I have something for you. In order to pull off everything I ask of you, you will need some help."

"You mean there's more," she said incredulously, "Bullocks." She dragged her feet back to the table as Albus stood, taking a small vial from his pocket. It contained a translucent, charcoal black liquid. The vial was oval with a blue glass rose for a stopper. Jessica's expression changed to one of hope and a little fear.

"Why?" she gasped.

"You'll need it," Albus shook his head. "Tell you the truth, you should have gotten it back long ago." He looked at the girl with worry and not a little sadness. He held the vial out to her and she quickly grasped it as though afraid it might fall or disappear.

Harry and Ron looked curiously at Hermione who looked at the vial in wonder, but she shook her head in ignorance.

Jessica took the stopper from the vial and gently placed it on the table. She raised the vial to her lips. She saluted to Albus, then tipped the liquid into her mouth. A silver glow began at her lips and traveled down her body. She opened her charcoal eyes and stared into space. She was mesmerized by the feeling of power filling her down to her bones. The glow sunk into her skin as the vial slid from her fingers. Professor Flitwick whipped out his wand to levitate the vial to safety, but there was no need. The vial slowed to a halt a foot above the floor. Slowly, it rose back into Jessica's hand. She smiled softly at first, then began to laugh. From within her open mouth everyone could see several delicate fangs. her upper and lower canines were sharp as knives, but small enough to be inconspicuous if everyone weren't watching her.

Snape stood again, this time in nervousness. Hurried whispers filled the hall.

"She's a vampire!" Hermione exclaimed.

"She must be with You-Know-Who. All dark creatures are," said Ron.

"Then, why did Dumbledore say he trusted her?"Harry was quick to ask.

"He's been wrong before. Think about Snape. We never truly know where he stands," Ron persisted.

"Didn't you boys read any of your Defense or Magical Creatures books? Don't you know anything about vampires?" Hermione half-yelled. The boys in question stared at her, blank expressions on their faces. "No, of course not. The point I'm trying to make is: she just levitated that vial. Correct?" The boys nodded waiting for the punch-line. "She used magic and she's a vampire. These are both facts. But vampires cannot do magic!" With matching expressions of confusion and horror, Harry and Ron turned back to the vampire at the front of the room.

Jessica's laughter died as the whispers rose. Albus had chuckled quietly with her as they shared a hug. Jessica wrapped her arms around her old friend and voiced many thank yous into his ear.

"My pleasure," Albus murmured back. The friend stood gazing at each other for a moment before hugging again. Albus was facing the students and saw the terrified faces. He sighed sadly, butthe twinkle grew brighter in his eyes. "Jessica, I'm sure you want to test yourself, make sure you can do all that you could. Of course, if you cannot you bragging these fifty years may have been unwarranted," he teased. Jessica scoffed and resolutely crossed her arms. "What do you want to see?"

Albus brandished his wand, muttering, "Magnus Clausus Nemus." *Big block of wood* On the edge of the head table a block of wood appeared. It was an eight foot stump basically.

Jessica looked at it tiredly, while everyone else was incredulous. She turned to Albus and asked, "Who, then?"

Albus shrugged. "Whoever you want."

"Could you make it white pine and a little shorter, please?"

"Of course, Six Pes Niveus Tabesco." *6 foot white pine* The stump shrunk to six foot and lightened in color.

"Okay, so my friend has been in Azkaban for a while, so I haven't seen him lately, and the  
detail may be a little off."

"I'm sure you will do just fine," Albus said warmly.

"Okay, okay. I may have bragged too much,” said Jessica. Albus chuckled. "Oh, shut up, you old  
coot."

"You're calling me old?"

Jessica frowned, saying, "It's impolite to discuss a woman's age." She turned and faced the section of tree imperiously, while Albus chuckled.


End file.
